PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Athrun Feya
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Athrun Feya (talk • • RfA page) :User:Athrun Feya was made into a sysop on 03:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC). We need an admin who wants to deal with the PvE section. Also, Lau's cooled off quite a bit in recent months so I'm not too concerned about her squaring off with other users. She's usually willing to help people out and when uni isn't ruining her life she gets bored a lot and comes to PvX more than anyone really should. ··· Danny So Cute 18:59, 31 January 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept but would just like to clarify the reasons. I'll stress that the purpose of me becoming admin isn't intended to carry on with BM-esque vote removals (in fact, recently I've barely used them). I would prefer to be around the PvE section to overshadow discussions that arise from the forthcoming vote disputes and, if necessary, stop them becoming too unwieldy. In addition to this, in the PvE section at the moment I'm seeing a number of newer users banned or shunned away due to misunderstanding and miscommunication on both the parts of the current admin team and the new users alike. I'd like to use my expertise of the PvE section (both builds and users) that i've gained while being BM to be able to solve these issues without turning them so ugly. - AthrunFeya - 19:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Support # I know for sure she'll support. Was just going to RfA when I saw Dannydanny's page. I'd like Lau to retain her builddd powers in the form of an admin, and I'm sure she'll be just as good as it as she was a buildmaster. --''Chaos'' -- 19:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # Lau is very good user! she also told me she'd cyber if i supported :O--TahiriVeila 19:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # was gonna neutral till i read her acceptance of nomination little speech. sounds good to me! --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # Fair, balanced views, no grudges, knows what she's doing and is a nice person in general. ----~Short 19:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # She's willing to help new users, and has been quite level-headed as of late. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:18, 31 January 2010 (UTC) # She likes PVE :) —Forget 20:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #Yes. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 20:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # I'm a sheep. šBenTbh› 21:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # Even if her reason for accepting isn't amazing and the timing isn't great, I still think Athrun would make a great admin. She has the know-how, the patience to deal with even difficult users, and genuinely cares about the site (which is increasingly rare). I see no real reason for her to not have sysop tools. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:36, 31 January 2010 # Reasoning aside, I certainly think she'd be a good addition to the team, and would make a fine Admin. I think she can keep a cool head, and we can trust her with the tools, and not to go round BMing (i.e. removing votes). ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # I like Lau, cept stop pointing out that I troll the new people (retards) that join this site. Also discussing things with her usually goes well. She acts like she's an adult whereas I act like I'm 12 at times. :3 -- Big McStrongfist 22:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # Keeps calm and is a lot more patient with new members than most. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 22:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # I was touched by your speech, I'll admit that. Besides that fact you know how to deal with new people that try to put builds in the pve you should do well as an admin (as you were as BM.) Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) # tits. Life Guardian 04:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) # ^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) # Over time Lau has become a well established user here at PvX, she is fairly level headed, active, and has good knowledge of the PvE side of Guild Wars. At first I looked back towards the little spat she had with Saint and it seemed "sort of" Wyn like (lol), however since then she has proven maturity in editing by helping new users and actually explaining things to people. Lau seems intent on helping new users feel welcome as well as making sure policy is adhered to. I do not see any real reasons for opposition and feel she would be a welcome addition to our current administrative team. --Frosty 13:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) # We need admins who are willing to put up with the stupidity. We were all new here once, and im sure 99% of us were just as dumb as the people who are still coming here. Nurturing these users might make our database more then trolls and bad elitists, which would be a positive change around here. Hopefully this is the cherry on the sundae for Auron. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) # Sounds like a great idea. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 00:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) # Knows her shit and isnt a dickhead! >>Jayson<<< 01:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) # ^14&15 Akio_Katsuragi 22:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) # What everyone else said. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) # As long as you're not gonna spam vote removals it's fine by me, was nicer than any other BM too so I trust she will handle her new function with care [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] PewPew 18:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # No victory unless there's opposition.--[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 01:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # While I see no reason she shouldn't (I certainly think she's level headed enough and trustworthy), her reasoning "to clean up the PvE section"...currently I'm not entirely convinced this is something that requires admin tools. I may move this as the talk page disscussion progresses ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :''The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Athrun Feya Athrun Feya